WKFFB (Wild Kratts FanFiction Bloopers)
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: "Lights! Camera! Action!" The regular Wild Kratts series is one thing, but what about the Fanfics? Surely there's bloopers of them too? Co-made with SilverWaterBombadil. :) TRUST ME! BLOOPERS ARE BETTER THEN SUMMARY! XD Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Wild Cat by SilverWaterBombadil

**Here's a little silliness that SilverWaterBombadil and I made up.**

**(Sil made the idea, I made the bloopers. XD)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts ****_or _****this Fanfic! The Fanfic belongs to SilverWaterBombadil.**

****~~~~~~~~Wild Cat by: SilverWaterBombadil~~~~~~~~

"C'mon Chris! We have to save the lions!" Martin yelled. Chris meanwhile, was trying to unfold his glider.

"Almost...got it...OW!" The glider folded in on Chris hand, and locked his fingers in between him and the glider!

"Ow, Ow! Bro a little help."

"Looks like you're gonna have to wear that for the rest of the fanfic." Martin confessed.

"SERIOUSLY! GET IT OFF! I'm about lose three of my fingers!"

...

The poacher grabbed his gun, and Chris flew in closer. The poacher came out the door with his gun...and pointed it at Chris!

The lioness grabbed the cub, but by the time she got back, it was too late. The poacher fired. Nothing.

"Uh oh!" He said.

"What? Did it lock again?" A voice from back stage asked. Another guy ran up from behind the camera and looked at the Hollywood gun.

"Well, gee man! Ya kinda have to have the safety off!"

Everyone else in the back laughed, including Chris, who was hanging in mid air.

...

_Take one!_

Martin gave off a worried expression seeing his brother motionless on the ground. He ran to his side.

"Chris? Bro?! Are you okay?" He rolled Chris over, then Chris snorted, trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help it.

"Chris!"

"I am terrible at playing dead, Martin! I couldn't play dead to save my life!"

_Take two!_

"Chris? Bro?! Are you okay?" He rolled Chris over, and Chris stuck out his tongue, and made a sound that sounded like someone strangling a cat.

Martin laughed so hard, his sides hurt.

_Take five!_

"Chris? Bro?! Are you okay?" He rolled Chris over.

"I...I don't know, Martin. I...I'm seeing a white light." Chris dramatically said, and Martin started laughing, but Chris continued.

"I'm...feeling...so tired. Take care of...Aviva for me..." He pretended to roll his eyes into the back of his head, and then burst of laughing.

...

"Well, there you are. You still feeling a little famished. (...0.o)"

Everyone in the room laughed, including Kitty at her mess up.

"It's faintish, Laura, and yes I am, thank you for noticing." Martin replied laughing.

"See, this is why I'm your wife!" Laura added.

...

"Martin? Do you...like Phephe? *pauses* WHAT?!" Chris started laughing at the dinner table.

"Oh, dear, you need to go abck to bed, bro!" Martin laughed.

...

"Martin! Are you okay?" Kitty called, seeing Martin over the cliff.

"Does it look like I'm okay, I'm hanging from a cliff!" Martin replied.

"You look fine, bye!" Laura replied, walking away.

"No. No! No Kitty! Come back I...I'm slipping!" Martin's hand started to slip.

"Anyone! Help! He..." Martin fell about four feet onto the set floor below, but still he complained.

"Ow, my buttox!"

...

"Dude, that was low." Jimmy said.

"Why?" Martin asked.

Jimmy turned around, not wanting to look at Martin, and answered, "Kitty was listening the whole time."

Martin paused.

"Oh cr*p!"

Jimmy laughed. Martin sounded so weird when he cursed.

...

Chris kissed Aviva, just as Martin called in.

"Chris I...whoa." Everyone in the background applauded and whistled, as did Martin.

"Oh, that was fun." Aviva said laughing, Chris joining in soon after.

...

Suddenly, a fire breathing dragon came running down the halls.

"That's impossible!" Chris said. "Isn't it?"

It breathed fire all through the room.

"Uh, Chris?" Martin asked.

"What?"

"The back of your Khaki shorts are on fire." Martin said casually.

"What? AHHHH!" Chris started running around the room like a crazy toddler.

...

_Take Fifty!_

__"Chris? Bro?! Are you okay?" Martin rolled Chris over...again.

"Ummm...I'm a little lightheaded." Chris weakly stated.

"Joy." Martin replied, then started laughing.

"That's very funny." The cameraman said behind the camera.

"STOP LAUGHING! LET'S GO!" Eva finally said.

**Hope you enjoyed! :D I...**

**Sil: *glares***

**I mean, ****_we _****had a fun time with this.**

**Sil: Now, make us happy, and write something in that pretty little white box down there. :)**

V V V


	2. SOK (Save Our Kratts)bySilverWaterBombil

**YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS! FINALLY! INSPIRATION! Hey everyone. I KNOW it's been a ****_long _****time, but hey, I'm sick, so my feet are finally grounded long enough to update a few things. :) **

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts or this fanfic, SOK (Save Our Kratts), which is written by SilverWaterBombadil. :)**

~~~~~SOK (Save Our Kratts) by SilverWaterBombadil~~~~~

"Man Chris! Think about all your team mates! We all need a make...break...make cookies!" Martin then broke out of a laughing fit.  
"Sheesh, we just had lunch!" Chris replied.

...

Jimmy brought in a few boxes of pizza, "Hey, the pizza delivery came!"  
Chris blinked and looked at Jimmy, "How did the delivery man get here? We're in the middle of the ocean?"  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Sil, what was my line?" Jimmy suddenly asked.  
Chris slapped his forehead and groaned..

...

"Martin didn't suggest the idea Chris..." said another voice. "I did..."  
Chris turned around and his eyes widened... it was Aviva...  
Again, Chris lost his line, even though he didn't have one. XD  
"...crap..." Chris then banged his head against the Tortuga.

...

Martin quickly beeped in on Chris's communicator, "DUDE! We need major help here! We're falling down the volcano-"  
"I have my own problems at the moment Martin!"  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"No!"  
"Pretty pretty please?"  
"**No! Now ****_SHUT UP_**** and meet your fate ****_LIKE A MAN!_**" Chris shut off the connection in a laughing fit.  
"See what I have to deal with everyday?!" He asked the camera man.

...

"Oh dear... And you'd think I'd wonder why my brother and Kitty weren't back yet!" Chris said to Survivor.  
"...Ah, I'll get them later." Chris replied, and sat down on the beach again.  
"Oh, thanks a lot bro!" Martin shouted off the screen.  
Chris laughed.

...

"Do you speak English?" asked Chris, and with his last attempt asked, "What are your names?"

"Ma...ma...what's the name?" said the little girl. Chris begin to chuckle.

"Hey! You try saying it!"

"Okay, Matrakkekek_**blah!"**_everyone laughed even harder at Chris's go.

"I vote for a name change!" The girl said, raising her hand.

...

"Destroy you? We didn't even know you were here!" said Chris, a bit shocked, "Where did you ever think of an idea like...like..eh...tha...tha tha tha. I'll...I'll take that again, Sil."

...

The beast came over to them, giving another unearthly shriek, and raised it's claws above there heads. Chris and Martin screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Chris then put three of his finger up and the two stopped.

"_3...2...1" _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed before breaking out laughing.

"YEAH!" Martin screamed seeing his brother fall out of the shot rolling on the floor laughing.

...

**Okay, this concludes Part 1 of the SOK bloopers. We shall finish the others at another date and chapter! XD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! 8D**


	3. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou by Deepfathom

**Hey! I think I'm bringing this thing back to life! 8D**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts, or the fanfic, Oh Brother, Where Art Thou, which belongs to Deepfathom.**

~~~~~Oh Brother, Where Art Thou by Deepfathom~~~~~

"…Compass?"

"Check."

"Binoculars?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Wii remote?"

"Check."

"Rubber ducky?"

"Check."

"Alarm clock?"

"Check."

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Finally, Chris broke the awkward silence. "Uh…what're you doing out here?"

Dabio shrugged. "Donita told me to catch a Kratt so that's what I'm gonna do."

Chris choked back a laugh. "'Catch a Kratt'? She actually said that?"

Dabio nodded, grinning eagerly.

Chris suddenly broke down laughing, putting his hands on his knees.

"Bro!" Martin yelled from off screen.

"I..I'm sorry. I ca...I can't..do..it..right..now." he laughed.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo

e broke into a jog and within about thirty seconds, he was at the bottom of the ramp. As he'd expected, Aviva was the first to rush down to him. She didn't look too happy.  
"Get him!" Aviva yelled. The tree of them came out with a war cry and tackled Martin to the ground.  
"What the heck?!" Martin asked, as he looked up at Aviva.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Uh, Aviva?" Deepfathom said off the camera, "You're just mad, your not supposed to ground him for life or something.

o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo

Martin tightened the knot on Chris's chair.  
"There, that won't come loose for at least a few takes. You okay in there?"  
Chris gave him a playful glare.  
"I feel like Perry the Platypus." He stated mildly annoyed, then turning away, laughing at his own joke.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo

Chris squirmed a little as Zach picked up the ear piece and came toward him. I think he squired a little too much, because he accidentally fell over on his side, still tied to the chair.  
"Ow!" He said off screen (you can't see anything anymore since he's out of the shot)  
Chris continued with his line.  
"Uh…don't you think we could talk this over?"  
*laughs in the background until Martin sat his brother back up straight*

o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o

He aimed the remote between Chris's eyes… "Say bye-bye to your brain, Green-Guy." Zach then snorted, then broke out laughing.  
"What is it now?" Donita asked.  
"I...it's hard not to laugh when he's going cross eyed on me, he looks so weird. XD"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah-hem! Is this thing on?" Suddenly, the mic gave off a screeching sound. Zach quickly shut it off.  
"You okay, Chris? I know that was right in your ear." Zach called over, knowing Chris couldn't hear very well at the moment.  
Chris was rubbing his right ear. "I think you made my ear bleed."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"C'mon, guys. I gotta find Chris! Besides, all this fresh mountain air is good for me—ah-ah-AH—" he managed to muffle the sneeze before it could really get going, then grinned sheepishly at the others. "See? Better all ready."  
Koki folded her arms. "That was real convincing..." Suddenly Koki started laughing on screen. "Okay, Sorry! Sorry! No more mess ups I promise, I promise."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Get moving, Wild Rat!" Chris started wobbling off again, but he didn't get far.

"Ok, hold it!" Martin grabbed the back of his jacket and brought him to a halt.  
"I can't go on!" Martin said, and he burst out laughing.  
"AW! C'mon Martin! Do you know how long it takes for me to get my face to look like that?" Chris complained.  
"You...look...ridiculous!" Martin said between laughs.  
"You think you have it bad? Do you know how hard it is not to laugh when your acting is so weird?" Chris asked, then started laughing himself.

o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0

"Uh…don't you think we could talk this over? I mean, I'm kind of atteck...attack...attick...a...blah!" Chris had his tongue in knots.

Zach started laughing pretty hard.

"I think you tried just about every kind of vowel sound you could think of." He said in between laughs.

"No kidding." Chris replied.

o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0

"yo-yo?"

"Check."

"TV remote?"

"Check."

"Chocolate bars?"  
"Check. Wait? What?!"  
"We may need them for later."

**Review! 8D**


End file.
